Pluie
by Bymeha
Summary: Juvia aimait la pluie. Elle aimait la pluie parce que petite, on lui avait dit que c'était le ciel pleurait - alors elle l'écoutait. Mais depuis ce fameux jour, à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, les pensées de Juvia ne se dirigeaient pas que vers son amie la pluie. Elles allaient aussi vers ce garçon de Fairy Tail, dont elle ne savait que trop peu de choses à son goût.. Grey/Juvia, UA.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici une fiction,** Pluie **_- Oui bon, le titre est pas bien original, mais que voulez vous.. Vous verrez bien en quoi est-ce qu'il est particulièrement adapté à la fin de cette fiction ! -_, qui mettra en scène une vision un peu différente que celles qu'on peut voir partout sur le couple Grey/Juvia. Au départ un OS, j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties pour en faire une fiction, afin de rendre le tout plus digeste - à la manière de **Frères**, qui met cette fois-ci en scène Sting et Rogue.

Il s'agit d'un UA ( Univers Alternatif ), vous vous en rendrez compte bien vite.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un jour de pluie, dans la cour de l'école primaire.

Elle faisait partie du groupe des Phantom Lord, qui jusque là avaient été les seuls à l'accepter pleinement, malgré son attitude des plus étranges.

Lui faisait partie du groupe de Fairy Tail, composé au départ de deux filles, Erza et Cana, un autre garçon avec qui il se chamaillait constamment, Natsu, et lui.

Il n'était rentré qu'après une longue semaine d'absence, ce jour là. Elle l'avait remarqué pour ne pas l'avoir aperçu une seule fois en classe et dans la cour de recrée pendant cette période.

Immédiatement, ses amis s'étaient avancés vers lui, l'avaient maladroitement salués, l'avaient prit dans leurs bras, avaient posé une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait, cachée sous son parapluie rose. Et puis Gajeel était arrivé, s'invitant sous son abri sans que cela ne la gêne plus que ça. Il ne supportait pas la pluie. Il n'avait jamais supporté la pluie.

Pas elle. Elle, elle aimait la pluie.

Lui aussi, il avait fixé le garçon de Fairy Tail sans rien dire, ce qu'elle avait trouvé bizarre. Alors elle lui avait demandé.

- « Juvia ne comprend pas. », avait-elle déclaré d'une voix plate. « Pourquoi Gajeel-kun regarde le garçon de Fairy Tail comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que le garçon de Fairy Tail est si… bizarre ? »

Gajeel lui avait jeté un regard surpris avant de répondre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

- « T'as pas vu à la télé ? Ses parents sont morts dans un incendie. C'est le seul à avoir survécu. »

Les yeux de Juvia - puisque c'était son nom - s'agrandirent en de grandes soucoupes bleu marine, alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur le garçon.

- « Non. Juvia ne regarde pas la télé... », avait elle soufflé sans le lâcher des yeux, alors qu'il se faisait emmener par ses amis à l'abri de la pluie, froide, violente, blessante.

Son regard semblait vide d'émotion. Il avançait comme un automate, sans réelles convictions.

Il avait l'air triste. Tellement triste.

La cloche avait sonné, la sortant avec violence de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

Le regard rubis de Gajeel s'était posé vers elle.

- « Tu viens pas en classe ? »

Juvia avait cligné des yeux avant de répondre, à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle disait, en réajustant son petit chapeau bleu sur ses cheveux de la même couleur, quoiqu'à la teinte différente :

- « Si, si... Allons-y, Gajeel-kun. »

Elle avait réfléchi longuement, ne suivant que d'une oreille peu attentive ce que s'évertuait à leur transmettre l'institutrice.

Elle avait regardé la pluie qui tombait à travers la fenêtre, jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers la classe de Fairy Tail en pensant à ce garçon.

Juvia aimait la pluie. La pluie était comme elle ; Mystérieuse, froide, lointaine et pourtant si proche à la fois. Inaccessible, et pourtant à portée de main.

Contrairement aux autres, Juvia adorait la pluie. La pluie qui venait nourrir la terre, nettoyait tout sur son passage pour ne laisser derrière elle qu'un monde purifié, lavé de toute trace de violence.

_La violence._

Juvia aimait la pluie. Elle aimait la pluie, parce que petite, on lui avait dit que c'était le ciel qui pleurait. Alors elle restait sous la pluie. Elle écoutait le ciel pleurer. Elle l'écoutait, se laissait bercer par le doux murmure de l'eau qui se fracassait avec violence sur le sol. Elle écoutait sa peine, lui répondait parfois en soufflant quelques mots. Elle levait les yeux vers le ciel, lui souriait.

Quand il pleuvait, Juvia se sentait importante. Parce qu'elle écoutait la pluie et que la pluie l'écoutait. Parce qu'elle sentait la pluie et qu'indéniablement, la pluie la sentait.

Juvia aimait la pluie ; Aussi, ce jour là, elle décida de laisser son parapluie fermé - tout en le gardant à la main - lorsque la cloche sonna à nouveau, annonçant l'heure de rentrer chez soi.

_Flic. Flac. Floc._

Un sourire apaisé se peint sur son visage, alors que les gouttes, fraîches, glacées, venaient s'écraser sur ses joues, ses paupières, s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres, entre chaque cheveux, chaque maille de ses vêtements.

_Flic. Flac. Floc._

C'était froid. Ça lui mordait la peau. C'était fort, presque douloureux.

_Flic. Flac. Floc._

Tous ses sens étaient à vif - et elle adorait ça. Sous la pluie, Juvia se sentait vivante.

_Flic. Flac. Floc._

Vivante.

Mais ce jour là, la pluie lui murmura autre chose que ses habituelles lamentations. Ce jour là, Juvia n'entendit pas que les chuchotements apaisants de son amie alors qu'elle se rendait à son endroit habituel, dans un carré de pelouse entouré de hauts buissons.

C'était son endroit à elle, ici. Son jardin secret. Son refuge.

Mais ce jour là, ce ne fut pas que le sien.

Intriguée, elle avait suivit la source de ces sanglots étouffés, de ces hoquets douloureux.

Et elle l'avait vu.

Elle l'avait vu, assis contre un arbre, ses petits bras musclés entourant ses genoux. Elle l'avait vu, son visage baigné de larmes présenté au ciel. Elle l'avait vu, avec toute cette douleur autour de lui.

Ce jour là, elle avait vu ce garçon de Fairy Tail, entrain de confier ses peines à la pluie.

Au début, elle l'avait observé de loin, n'osant pas intervenir, hésitante, troublée. Trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis elle avait vu le soleil qui se couchait, alors que la pluie se calmait, emportant avec elle la peine du garçon. Elle avait vu le ciel se teinter d'une parure aux notes roses et dorée, lumineuse. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était restée trop longtemps à l'observer.

Juvia avait pensé à ses parents qui s'inquièteraient peut-être pour elle, tout d'abord.

Mais lui, il n'avait plus de parents. Lui, il n'avait peut-être pas d'endroit où rentrer.

Alors tant pis.

Grey leva brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un bruit - sourd, et pourtant si reconnaissable -, si caractéristique d'un parapluie qui s'ouvre.

Ses yeux sombres avaient rencontré deux prunelles d'un bleu profond. Deux surfaces miroitantes dans lesquelles il s'était vu, son regard souligné de cernes creuses, le visage strié de larmes, les cheveux plaqués sur son front.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réagi, en premier lieu.

Puis, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Juvia avait tenté de lui offrir un sourire timide, hésitant.

Le garçon, lui, s'était automatiquement refermé comme une huitre, lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de lui cracher à la figure, plein de hargne et d'amertume.

- « Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Je pleure et toi t'as envie de te moquer de moi, hein, c'est ça ?! Et bah vas-y ! Vas-y ! Moques-toi, je m'en tape ! De toute façon, vous êtes qu'une bande de-

- Juvia voulait juste se montrer gentille. », avait-elle soufflé d'une petite voix, son sourire s'estompant petit à petit pour laisser place à une expression blessée, douloureuse.

Il s'était tut, la fixant sans comprendre.

Une expression neutre sur le visage, elle avait sorti un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche avant de le lui tendre.

- « Le garçon de Fairy Tail a un visage triste. Les par-... »

Elle s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, consciente qu'elle allait faire une énorme bourde.

Trop tard. Le garçon avait baissé les yeux dans lesquels sa tristesse s'était faire plus vive, plus présente.

- « ... Merci. »

Juvia se sentit rougir, alors que l'enfant lui prenait son paquet de mouchoir des mains, se débarbouillant rapidement.

Après s'être brièvement mouché, il lui tendit ce qu'il restait, gardant les yeux baissés.

Néanmoins, il finit par lever la tête en constatant qu'elle ne le reprenait pas.

- « Le garçon de Fairy Tail peut le garder. Il en a plus besoin que Juvia. », dit-elle simplement, son parapluie le protégeant toujours.

Il ramena sa main contre lui, ce sans cesser de la fixer. Elle l'intriguait.

- « Co... Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? », avait-il finit par demander, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

Juvia rougit encore - si c'était possible - avant de répondre, cette fois-ci sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

- « Juvia. Juvia Lockser. Et comment s'appelle le garçon de Fairy Tail ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, ne comprenant pas au départ que c'était de lui dont elle parlait.

- « Euh... Grey. Grey Fullbuster. »

- Grey. », avait-elle répété, comme pour mieux apprécier la sonorité de ce nom. « Juvia aime beaucoup. »

_Grey. _Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toujours comme ça ? », fit-il en se levant, débarrassant son pantalon des feuilles mortes qui y avaient élu domicile.

- « Euh... Juvia a toujours parlé comme ça... », répondit la fillette en tirant nerveusement sur une mèche de ses cheveux bleus.

Grey l'avait fixée sans rien dire, la détaillant avec attention. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'était avancé vers elle avant de lever sa main vers son visage.

Lorsqu'il la retira, une feuille orangée s'échappa d'entre ses doigts, emportée par le vent.

- « C'est bizarre. Enfin, c'est spécial. T'es spéciale. », déclara-t-il, toujours en la fixant.

Juvia se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration. Aussi, rouge comme une pivoine, elle s'empressa d'avaler une grande bouffée d'air, hochant vivement la tête.

_Spéciale_. Il avait dit qu'elle était spéciale.

Elle, Juvia Lockser. La petite fille qui parlait à la pluie. La fille bizarre, qui ne savait pas parler normalement. La fille bizarre qui ne regardait pas la télé. La fille bizarre qui ne savait jamais rien.

_Juvia, spéciale._

- « Tu devrais pas rentrer chez toi ? »

La fillette cligna des yeux, reprenant ses esprits.

- « Euh... Si, si... Mais, est-ce que le garçon...

- Grey. », l'interrompit-il en enfilant un Tee-Shirt à la teinte grise cendrée aussi sombre que ses yeux à la place de l'autre, complètement trempé, et dont le symbole qui y figurait ressemblant vaguement à une fée.

- « ... Est-ce que Grey... », se reprit-elle après avoir dégluti, »... a un endroit où rentrer ? »

Le garçon avait levé les yeux vers elle, sa question timide raisonnant dans son esprit.

- « Une maison, tu veux dire ? Ouais. J'habite chez Ul, ma marraine. Avec Lyon. », répondit-il en rassemblant machinalement ses affaires dans son sac, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la pluie.

- « Oh. », fut la seule chose que Juvia trouva à répondre, alors qu'elle refermait son parapluie.

Le nom de « Lyon » ne lui disait rien. Mais enfin, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui, ça devrait aller.

La bourrasque qui se leva lui arracha un violent frisson, qui se mua rapidement en tremblements.

Juvia grimaça. Si elle attrapait froid, elle allait encore se faire passer un savon pour être restée sous la pluie.

Mais au fond, est-ce qu'elle y pouvait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait être punie pour avoir aimé la pluie ?

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être punie pour avoir voulu aider un garçon perdu, auquel le destin avait arraché les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ?

Grey jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, alors qu'elle claquait des dents. Il remarqua qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses vêtements étant gorgés d'eau.

- « Tu vas attraper froid. », constata-t-il simplement, les lèvres de la fillette prenant une teinte bleutée.

Juvia baissa la tête, honteuse.

Avant qu'elle n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, une douce chaleur enveloppa ses épaules, se diffusant agréablement à travers son corps.

Juvia hoqueta de surprise, resserrant par automatisme la veste autour de ses épaules.

_La veste de Grey-sama._

Grey lança son sac par dessus son épaule, prêt à partir. Puis, devant la mine défaite de la fillette, il eut un petit sourire - un sourire sincère, un _vrai_, dont la seule vue réchauffa le petit cœur de Juvia, le fit battre plus vite, plus fort - et déclara en guise de réponse à sa question silencieuse :

- « T'en as plus besoin que moi. »

Ce jour là, avec pour seul témoin son amie, sa chère amie la pluie, les deux enfants établirent un lien, inconsciemment.

Ce jour de pluie, Juvia décida de partager son jardin secret avec ce garçon de Fairy Tail, qui était pourtant censé être son ennemi. À partir de ce jour là, tous deux se surprirent à se trouver un ami là où ils ne l'attendaient pas.

Ils grandirent chacun de leur côté, des jours de pluie, des jours ensoleillés, des jours venteux, des jours enneigés.

Mais depuis ce jour, à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, les pensées de Juvia ne se dirigeaient pas que vers son amie la pluie.

Elles allaient aussi vers ce garçon de Fairy Tail, dont elle ne savait que trop peu de choses à son goût.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou suggestions, ou bien simplement à laisser un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ou non ! Les chapitres seront souvent débutés par des ellipses, vous le remarquerez bien assez tôt.

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Voici donc la suite, avec un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long. Je tiens à vous remercier à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'ont toutes agréablement surprise et fait énormément plaisir. Je vous remercie encore et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Petite précision à Namuria : La mise en forme des dialogues sera changée plus tard, j'y veillerai bien. Merci pour toutes tes remarques, encore !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'univers est de moi.

* * *

Une fois encore, au collège, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent dans des classes différentes. Mais depuis, Juvia n'assistait aux bagarres de clan qu'en tant que spectatrice ; Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le moindre mal à Grey - parce qu'elle s'était trouvé un ami, quelqu'un qui l'avait plus ou moins comprise, considérée, qui l'avait écouté, qui lui avait dit qu'elle était _spéciale. _

_Grey-sama._

Gajeel, qui ne comprenait pas son attitude, l'avait finalement poussée à les rejoindre, lors d'un jour ensoleillé et à la chaleur exceptionnelle où les deux groupes devaient se retrouver, histoire de mettre une fois encore les choses au clair - bien qu'il s'agisse en réalité plus d'un jeu qu'un véritable règlement de comptes, un moyen comme un autre de mesurer leurs forces et leur résistance.

Elle n'avait pas osé refuser - elle ne l'avait jamais fait - et l'avait suivi, silencieuse, se protégeant des rayons agressifs du soleil avec son parapluie - son éternel ami.

Muette comme une carpe, elle s'était assise en retrait, la toile colorée de son parapluie comme à son habitude ouvert au dessus de sa tête colorant sa peau blanche d'une teinte rosée.

Il était arrivé en même temps que l'autre garçon de Fairy Tail avec lequel il se chamaillait déjà - Natsu -, Erza, ainsi qu'une nouvelle aux cheveux blonds et à l'air sympathique, son portable accroché à sa ceinture.

Le regard de Juvia s'était fait plus méfiant, la bleue la fixant en plissant les yeux, son visage se faisant de marbre ; Elle était plutôt jolie. Peut-être Grey-sama la trouvait-il à son goût ?

Alors elle s'était mordillé la lèvre, considérant celle qu'elle considérera pendant longtemps comme sa rivale du regard.

Si Juvia pouvait représenter la pluie, par sa seule attitude, son regard froid, sa voix ou ne serait-ce que par la couleur bleue qui s'affichait fièrement sur presque tout ce qu'elle portait, la nouvelle de Fairy Tail pouvait facilement représenter le soleil, avec ses gigantesques sourires, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisettes si pétillants de vie, sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Elle avait sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre, tout en déglutissant avec difficulté, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait ; Tout le monde aimait le soleil, c'était évident. Parce que le soleil était chaud, agréable, caressant avec délicatesse la peau de ses rayons chaleureux. Il poussait les gens à sortir et à profiter de sa chaleur, tantôt douce, tantôt délicieusement piquante. Les gens aimaient le soleil - pour tout ce qu'il était, pour toute la vie qu'il apportait.

Pas la pluie. La pluie était froide, glaciale, blessante. Elle tombait avec violence sur la peau, y laissait des picotements désagréables, se faisait entendre dans un fracas désagréable. Elle effaçait bien trop souvent toute trace de joie, déprimait par sa morosité pesante ; Ils n'aimaient pas la pluie.

Alors, après tout, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas pour elles ? Pourquoi Grey-sama ne préférerait-il pas le soleil, joyeux et amusant, à la pluie, triste et ennuyante ?

Remuant des pensées bien sombres, Juvia avait perçut l'écho de son nom, rapidement parvenu à ses oreilles grâce à l'autre garçon qui se chamaillait si souvent avec Grey-sama.

_Lucy._

À peine le combat avait-il commencé - Natsu s'étant jeté sans qu'on ne lui laisse le temps de répéter sur Gajeel, sous l'arbitrage impeccable d'Erza - que Lucy était venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle, encourageant son équipe à vive voix.

Juvia l'observait toujours d'un œil intrigué lorsque la blonde se tourna soudainement vers elle, tout sourire.

- « Salut ! Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Lucy. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

Juvia plissa les yeux, méfiante et perplexe. Et elle était gentille, en plus.

- « Juvia. », avait-elle répondu, peut-être un peu trop sèchement à son goût.

Pourtant, Lucy ne s'était pas vexée ; Au contraire, son regard chocolat s'était radouci, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- « Tu sais, toute cette histoire de clans... Moi, ça m'intéresse pas. Je suis juste venue parce que Natsu voulait me montrer à quoi ça ressemblait. Alors... Soyons amies, Juvia-chan ! », s'était elle écriée en tendant une main amicale dans sa direction.

Ses grands yeux bleus arrondis de surprise, Juvia avait fixé cette main avant de la prendre dans la sienne, maladroitement. Un sourire était venu se peindre sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une douce chaleur venait envelopper sa poitrine et apporter de joyeuses couleurs à sa mine encore étonnée.

_Amies._

Le soleil et la pluie.

_Amies._

- « Eh ! Fraternises pas avec l'ennemi Juvia ! », s'était écrié Gajeel d'une voix forte, avant d'envoyer son adversaire bouler au loin d'un violent coup d'épaule.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Juvia semblèrent lancer des éclairs, alors qu'elle foudroyait le jeune homme du regard.

D'une, il n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

De deux, c'est Grey-sama qu'il venait d'envoyer avec violence contre Natsu, qu'il entraîna dans sa chute.

- « Laisse Juvia tranquille, Gajeel-kun ! Et mêles-toi de tes affaires ! », avait-elle répliqué avec colère, serrant d'avantage la main de sa nouvelle amie dans la sienne. « Juvia a le droit d'être amie avec qui elle veut ! »

S'arrêtant, Gajeel l'avait fixée, incrédule, surpris quant à cette soudaine audace, avant de répondre à l'assaut de Natsu par un coup de pied.

_Une amie._

Les yeux de Juvia pétillèrent de joie - et de reconnaissance, peut-être - alors que Lucy éclatait de rire.

- « Juvia trouve que Lucy-san est très gentille avec elle... », avait-elle soufflé, toujours en souriant.

Le sourire de Lucy s'était accentué, chaleureux.

- « Grey m'avait prévenu à propos de ça... Mais je trouve ça vraiment drôle, la façon dont tu parles. Enfin, c'est original ! », s'était-elle rattrapée, à la vue du sourire de la jeune fille de Phantom qui s'était effacé, petit à petit.

Juvia rougit d'avantage en de mordillant la lèvre.

« Grey-sama a parlé de Juvia ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux brillants de joie, resserrant sans le vouloir son emprise autour des mains de la jeune fille qui se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer de douleur.

- « C'est moi que t'appelles _« Grey-sama » _? »

Juvia s'était brusquement figée.

Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur, debout derrière elle. Encore une fois, Juvia rougit sans rien pouvoir y faire, son visage se décomposant lentement ; Il était apparu comme ça, silencieusement, sans prévenir.

Et honnêtement, elle ne sut pas si son cœur allait tenir, vu la vitesse à laquelle il tambourinait dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement.

Sans être plus gêné que ça, il était torse nu, le vestige du bâtonnet d'un sorbet dans la bouche. Tout à fait décontracté, il savoura la caresse rafraîchissante d'une brise sur sa peau légèrement bronzée à cause de la saison et baissa les yeux vers elle en mâchonnant le bout de bois déjà largement ramolli.

- « Salut, Juvia. Ça va ? », fit-il avec détachement, presque comme indifférent.

Juvia se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle en avait oublié de respirer, passant du blanc au rouge avec une expression plus que surprise, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Assise à côté d'elle, Lucy la regardait en souriant, amusée.

Il lui avait parlé, _à elle _!

Et avant que celle-ci n'ai eut le temps de répondre, une tornade rouge survint de nulle part et un claquement sourd retentit, alors qu'une main s'abattait violemment sur le dos du garçon.

Garçon qui ne tarda pas à réagir, son indifférence soudainement remplacée par une colère noire, tandis qu'il se tournait vers la coupable après avoir recraché son bâton sous le coup de la surprise.

« Putain, Erza ! Ça fait _mal !_

- Rhabilles-toi tout de suite ! » répliqua cette dernière sans faire attention à ses protestations, son regard dur laissant deviner qu'elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

- « Mais fous-moi la paix ! J'ai chaud. Et puis tu peux parler toi, avec ta mini-jupe _et-vas-y que je te- _»

Personne ne sut quelle devait être la fin de sa phrase, la main de la jeune fille allant soudainement rencontrer sa joue.

Grey renifla et lui jeta un regard noir, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Juvia sentit Lucy se raidir derrière son dos, où elle s'était presque comme par automatisme cachée, la bleue ne comprenant pas tout à fait non plus ce qu'il se passait.

Même Natsu et Gajeel n'osaient pas intervenir, observant la scène sans faire le moindre geste ; Cette fille était forte. Vraiment forte.

Et incroyablement _effrayante_, aussi…

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, l'une rougissant de colère et d'indignation, l'autre portant une main à sa joue douloureuse où commençait à apparaître une trace rougeâtre.

En contrebas, Totomaru - un autre membre du groupe de Juvia et Gajeel - était arrivé et se tenait aux côtés de l'adolescent aux yeux rubis, s'informant rapidement des récents événements tout en observant les membres du groupe adverse, hochant parfois la tête pour inviter son ami à continuer son récit.

Grey finit par soupirer.

- « Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. », finit-il par souffler, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

- « Désolée pour la gifle. Je me suis emportée. », répondit aussitôt Erza, se mordillant l'intérieur des joues comme pour masquer sa frustration. « Sans rancune ? »

Grey eut un petit sourire à la vue de la main que la jeune fille lui tendait.

Juvia fixa cette main avec des yeux méfiants, chose dont Lucy sembla s'apercevoir.

- « Ils font ça souvent. », lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. « C'est leur façon de se dire pardon. Mais c'est purement amical, hein ! » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, les sourcils froncés de Juvia lui indiquant qu'elle se faisait probablement de fausses idées.

- « Ohé, Fairy Tail ! les héla Gajeel, qui s'était brièvement concerté avec Totomaru. J'ai un défi à vous proposer ! »

Juvia vit Grey froncer les sourcils, alors qu'Erza s'avançait, suivie de près par un Natsu qui ne tenait plus en place.

La jeune fille au parapluie cru que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine lorsque Grey vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle - juste à côté, si près qu'elle pût sentir son odeur, entendre sa respiration, voir les palpitations au niveau de ses veines et de son cœur, chaque cil bordant son regard glacé, distinguer chaque goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe pour continuer sa course sur son bras dont le contour des muscles se faisait de plus en plus distinct et finir par s'écraser sur la pierre qui l'absorba sans attendre- sans quitter le nouveau venu du regard, une lueur de méfiance brillant au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

- « Dis toujours. », avait répondu Erza en ramassant son arme, ici un bâton en mousse suffisamment ferme pour infliger de beaux hématomes et une douleur assez cuisante pour rester pendant plusieurs heures.

Totomaru avait sourit, confiant. Juvia avait froncé les sourcils ; Il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

Et connaissant son ami, quelque chose qui ne sera sûrement pas bénéfique pour les membres de Fairy Tail - Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Grey-sama.

- « Un combat, en un contre un. L'équipe qui perd paie une glace à chaque membres de celle qui gagne. »

Erza avait haussé un sourcil, perplexe.

« Oh _ouais ! _Je suis gonflé à bloc ! Préparez vos porte-monnaie les gars, je vais vous rétamer ! Et j'ai _faim ! _» s'écria soudainement Natsu en se ruant vers des adversaires, sous le regard noir d'une Erza désespérée.

- « Totomaru-kun... », avait soufflé doucement Juvia, s'arrêtant en voyant Grey sourire.

- « Ça tombe bien, vu les températures. », puis il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, haussant un sourcil à la vue de ses épaules frêles couvertes d'une veste bleue ouverte sur un débardeur gris, l'ensemble agrémenté d'un chapeau - bleu, comme d'habitude -, d'un jean simple et de petites ballerines sombres, le tout dans un ensemble très sobre et pourtant unique à la fille de Phantom. « T'as pas chaud habillée comme ça ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise, pendant qu'il la détaillait à nouveau. Grey-sama lui avait adressé la parole, _à elle ! _Il la _regardait !_

- « Euh... Ça va, Juvia n'a pas trop chaud... », finit-elle par répondre en baissant la tête, de peur que sa gêne ne soit trop visible.

- « T'es sûre ? T'es toute rouge pourtant. », constata Grey en plissant les yeux, approchant davantage son visage du sien comme pour vérifier ce qu'il avançait.

Derrière elle, Juvia entendit Lucy pouffer de rire, avant de se diriger vers Erza qui observait d'un œil attentif le combat qui faisait rage entre Natsu et Totomaru. La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de maudire la blonde de tout son être, incapable de détacher son regard des prunelles d'acier rivées sur elle.

Il finit néanmoins par s'intéresser à autre chose - le ciel, en l'occurrence - et s'appuya sur les coudes qu'il posa sur la marche d'au dessus pour lever la tête dans une position qui restait néanmoins agréable, laissant à la jeune fille l'occasion de respirer à nouveau et de reprendre ses esprits.

Juvia tripota machinalement les plis de son haut, épiant discrètement l'adolescent assis à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé, malgré les quelques années - quatre ou cinq ans, peut-être - qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre, lors de ce jour de pluie. Juvia avait néanmoins noté qu'il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, la blessure causée par la perte de ses parents s'étant petit à petit refermée, à coups de sourires, de rires et grâce au temps passé. Et même s'il gardait cette lueur mélancolique dans son regard aux nuances gris métallisé, il lui arrivait de sourire plus longtemps - elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait souvent observé de loin, lors de cours où les deux classes étaient rassemblées ou à la cour de récrée, souriant à son tour lorsqu'elle le voyait de bonne humeur.

C'était agréable, de le voir sourire. De savoir qu'il allait mieux. Et, secrètement, peut-être égoïstement, Juvia se surprenait souvent à espérer que c'était grâce à sa présence ou à celle de la pluie, lors de ces moments silencieux où il s'asseyait sans en mot face à elle, lorsque la colère et la tristesse de sa chère amie s'abattait sur la terre, et que leurs regards se croisaient parfois, à travers le rideau transparent et incessant de l'eau.

Un silence confortable s'installa, jusqu'au moment où il poussa un profond soupir et s'étira avant de détendre ses muscles à nouveau. Ramenant sa jambe contre lui, il prit la parole, songeur :

- « Au fait, t'as encore la veste que je t'avais passée l'autre jour ? »

Rougissant de honte, Juvia ne pût néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

- « Oui. Juvia sait qu'elle aurait du la rendre à Grey-sama depuis le début mais... Euh, Juvia a oublié... », crut-elle bon de préciser, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour cet horrible mensonge.

Il eut un sourire en coin. Pourquoi souriait-il ?

La jeune fille finit par sourire aussi ; Cette proximité lui était impressionnante tout en restant terriblement familière - comme pour la pluie.

Juvia se sentait vivre. Un mot de Grey, et elle pourrait sourire, rire, se mettre à pleurer, crier. Un sourire de Grey, et son cœur pourrait exploser.

Et cette présence, légère et rassurante, cette intimité presque imperceptible lui fit prendre conscience du temps qui passait, des saisons qui défilaient, de la vie qui continuait ; Que tout, tout paraissait maintenant si loin.

Cette présence, c'était la même que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, lors de ce fameux jour de pluie.

- « Juvia ramènera la veste demain, si Grey-sama en a besoin. », déclara-t-elle presque solennellement après un court silence.

Grey encouragea son partenaire dans une phrase qui ressemblait plus à une insulte qu'à autre chose avant de se tourner vers elle, cherchant à capter son regard avant de déclarer, sans la quitter des yeux :

- « Oh, c'est pas vraiment pressé. Ul voulait juste refiler les vêtements qui ne nous vont plus à moi et à Lyon à un ami à elle, alors j'ai pensé à la veste. », expliqua-t-il brièvement, son regard ancré dans le sien.

Juvia se sentit rougir - encore, à croire qu'elle pourrait inventer une nuance de rouge rien qu'à cause de la présence de Grey-sama - et hocha silencieusement la tête, raide comme un piquet, trop effrayée et trop impressionnée pour prendre le risque de dire la moindre bêtise, de faire le moindre geste incorrect, déplacé.

- « Rends-la moi quand t'auras le temps. », dit simplement Grey, avec son habituel ton si détaché, à l'air presque désintéressé.

- « Juvia a du temps libre après les cours le vendredi. Et Grey-sama ? », fit-elle timidement, de peur d'être trop présente, de le gêner, de l'embêter.

Elle sentit sa voix commencer à trembler ; Ne venait-elle pas de lui proposer un rendez-vous ?

Il sourit encore une fois. Juvia fronça les sourcils ; Pourquoi diable souriait-il ?

- « Vendredi, ouais. Ça me va. », répondit Grey avant de se tourner vers elle, son sourire s'accentuant encore. « Tu connais un bon glacier ? »

La surprise dut de lire sur son visage, car il désigna les deux combattants du regard. Natsu se relevait lentement et reprenait son souffle, tandis que Totomaru titubait dangereusement vers un mur contre lequel il s'appuya. Juvia fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa lèvre ensanglantée, portant une main à la sacoche qui ne la quittait jamais pour en prendre une compresse qu'elle garda à la main, prête à être utilisée. Aucun des deux combattants ne bougeaient.

- « Ohé, tête brûlée ! T'as pas fini de faire le mort ? Bats-toi sérieusement, j'ai la dalle ! », hurla Grey à l'intention de Natsu qui lui jeta un regard noir en guise de réponse.

- « La ferme, Grey ! Je pète le feu là !

- Ah ouais ? On dirait pas !

-_ TA GUEULE ! _», explosa Natsu avec rage en se relevant brusquement, comme si toute fatigue l'avait quitté.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'arrondirent, un sourire satisfait se peignant sur le visage de garçon, toujours torse nu.

- « Il... Il... Comme si... », balbutia Juvia en se levant pour mieux voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle voyait bien ce qu'elle voyait, qu'elle vivait bien ce qu'elle vivait.

Natsu se mit en position, attendant patiemment que son adversaire se relève.

- « Ouaip'. C'est Natsu. », déclara Grey en guise de réponse, visiblement aussi fier de sa surprise que de son ami.

Après avoir essuyé un filet de sueur le long de sa tempe, Totomaru se redressa et se rua vers le garçon de Fairy Tail, plein de hargne et le visage déformé par la colère.

Juvia frissonna à la vue du sourire de celui-ci.

Assuré, déterminé. Presque carnassier.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques échanges de coups pour que le champion désigné de Phantom Lord ne s'effondre au sol, couvert de bleus et presque transit de douleur.

Ce fut largement assez pour que Juvia ne se rue à sa rencontre, délaissant à contrecœur son précieux Grey-sama qui la regarda se précipiter vers son camarade avant de faire de même, quoiqu'avec un peu moins d'inquiétude.

C'était Natsu, après tout. Il s'en remettra.

- « Juvia pense que Totomaru-kun n'aurait pas du se battre contre Natsu-san. », avait déclaré la jeune fille en appliquant la fraîcheur d'une bouteille glacée contre les parties douloureuses du corps de son ami.

Ce dernier, bien vite rejoint par Gajeel, avait haussé les sourcils à l'entente du suffixe affectif.

- « Tu connais ces guignols ? », avait demandé Gajeel, après s'être rapidement concerté du regard avec Totomaru.

- « Vaguement. »

Elle s'était mordillé la joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Grey-sama et Lucy-san étaient si gentils. Bien qu'effrayante, Erza-san avait l'air d'être une fille droite et respectant ses principes. Et puis, Natsu-san l'amusait un peu.

- « Désolé, Gajeel. Je pensais qu'ils allaient choisir l'autre exhibitionniste. Avec lui, j'aurais eut moins de mal. »

Juvia s'était raidie, appuyant sans le vouloir sur un hématome visiblement plus douloureux que les autres. Le visage impassible, elle ignora le glapissement plaintif du garçon et continua patiemment à le soigner, étrangement calme et silencieuse.

- « Eh, fais un peu attention !

- Totomaru-kun est un imbécile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Grey-sama est très fort aussi. Juvia en est certaine. », siffla-t-elle presque avec colère, avant de tamponner sa jour à l'aide d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne connais pas Grey-sama. Tu ne connais aucun d'entre eux. », avait-elle immédiatement répliqué, s'attaquant avec des gestes plus doux à sa lèvre ensanglantée.

Totomaru avait chassé sa main d'un mouvement sec, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de la jeune fille.

- « T'es pas contente avec nous ? Alors tires-toi. »

Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de surprise, alors qu'elle reculait de quelques centimètres, comme percutée de plein fouet par un coup violent.

_Mal. _Elle avait _mal._

- « Qu-Quoi ? Juvia n'a jamais dit ça, c'est juste que-

- Dégages, Juvia. », reprit froidement le garçon.

Elle avait cherché de l'aide dans le regard de Gajeel ; Il avait simplement fait mine de regarder ailleurs, baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle chercha à rencontrer son regard.

_Abandonnée._

Elle avait senti son cœur de serrer, presque douloureusement. Elle avait senti son ventre se tordre, les larmes monter dans sa gorge qui s'était comme bloquée. Elle avait déglutit, difficilement, en suppliant son ami du regard.

Oh non, pas ça. _Pitié, pas ça. _

- « M-Mais... Totomaru-kun... Gajeel-kun...

- Va-t'en. », ordonna Totomaru en se relevant, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

Ils l'abandonnaient. La rejetaient.

Elle, Juvia. La fille de la pluie. La fille qui attire la pluie. La fille au regard froid. La fille qui parlait bizarrement. La fille qui ne savait _rien._

Alors elle s'était levée sans rien dire, sous le regard désolé de Gajeel. Elle était remontée ramasser ses affaires, suivie des yeux par un groupe pour une fois incroyablement silencieux. Elle avait ouvert son parapluie d'un geste habitué mais néanmoins maladroit, les mains tremblantes.

Mal. Elle avait _mal. _Son cœur, qui lui avait apporté des vagues de joie et d'adrénaline il y avait à peine quelques minutes diffusait maintenant une douleur lente, glacée, qui semblait partir de son cœur pour s'enraciner dans tout son être, y laisser des graines de souffrance qu'arroserait la solitude.

Ça la brûlait de partout et lui donnait froid en même temps. C'était désagréable. Une brusque envie d'être sous la pluie s'était faite sentir.

Un besoin d'oublier. D'essayer d'oublier pourquoi cette douleur était là, tout en sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle avait aussi mal, aussi froid.

Un besoin de fuir. De laisser la pluie tout nettoyer ; Sa peur, sa peine, sa douleur. De laisser la pluie tout effacer ; ses souvenirs, ses blessures.

Elle s'était retenue de pleurer de toutes des forces en passant devant le groupe des Fairy Tail.

_Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?_

Elle s'était presque mordu la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang lorsque des chuchotements lui étaient parvenus.

_Avec qui irait-elle ? Avec qui sourirait-elle ?_

Elle avait serré les poings suffisamment fort pour que ses ongles viennent laisser des traces rougeâtres sur les paumes de ses mains dont les jointures s'étaient faites blanches lorsqu'elle avait entendu Lucy l'appeler avec douceur, une pointe douloureuse dans la voix.

_Trouvera-t-elle un jour quelqu'un d'autre que la pluie à qui confier ses peines, ses secrets ? _

Elle avait accéléré le pas à l'entente d'autres qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle en l'espace de quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle étouffait un hoquet de douleur.

Bon sang, ce que ça faisait mal.

Et puis il y avait eut une main. Des doigts, froids, serrés autour de son poignet. Un murmure. Son prénom.

Et tout avait basculé.

Elle s'était écrasée avec douceur contre un torse chaud et nu, à la peau douce portant une odeur musquée qu'elle avait tout de suite aimée. Elle avait senti un bras autour de ses épaules bientôt secouées de sanglots douloureux qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir. Une main appliquée, et tellement, tellement rassurante dans ses cheveux.

Et puis des cheveux blonds étaient entrés dans son champ de vision, avant qu'elle ne sente une autre main compatissante posée sur son dos. Une autre, maladroite, sur son épaule.

Ça avait duré quelques secondes, ou minutes ; elle avait oublié. Toujours est-il que, une fois à peu près calmée, les bras maladroitement disposés autour de ses épaules s'étaient retiré avec aussi peu d'adresse, bien vite remplacés par ceux, plus frêles mais tout aussi chauds du petit soleil qu'était Lucy.

Juvia avait fermé les yeux, respirant l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune fille comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Une autre, proche de la cerise, s'était ajoutée à celle déjà présente.

En ouvrant ses yeux plein de larmes, Juvia avait aperçu quelques mèches rougeoyantes ; Même Erza était là.

Elle finit par chercher son parapluie du regard, l'esprit un peu plus clair ; Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage de porcelaine lorsqu'elle le vit.

Natsu l'avait ramassé et lui adressa un petit sourire, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec Grey.

- « Me-Merci... », avait-elle soufflé, avant qu'un autre sanglot ne lui coupe la parole.

La secousse qui souleva brièvement les épaules de Lucy lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait rejoint des pleurs, vivant sa peine comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

La blonde s'était reculée et avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, après s'être brièvement essuyé les yeux.

- « C'est rien, Juvia. C'est bien normal, non ? »

La jeune fille n'avait pas pu répondre ; La peur et la solitude avaient laissé place à une douce chaleur et à un sentiment de réconfort. Peut-être que ça avait été trop d'un coup pour son petit cœur ; Toujours est-il que Juvia pleurait toujours, comme intarissable - comme la pluie.

_Normal. _En quoi était-ce _normal ?_

Lucy lui avait sourit.

- « On est amies, Juvia-chan ! Pas vrai ? »

Elle avait hoqueté de stupeur.

_Amies._

À sa droite, Natsu était apparu, tenant toujours son parapluie. Il avait sourit.

- « Ouais, Juvia ! Chez Fairy Tail, on abandonne personne. C'est la première règle ! », dit Natsu avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres.

- « Oh, je sais ! », s'était soudainement écriée Lucy, toute trace de tristesse comme envolée. « Elle n'a qu'à nous rejoindre !

- Oh, _ouais ! _», avait surenchéri Natsu en se tournant vers Erza avec des yeux brillants.

La jeune fille les avait fixé un à un, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la main de Grey se posa sur son épaule.

- « Eh bien, si elle est d'accord... Pourquoi pas ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, après tout. », déclara Erza avec un petit sourire.

Complètement hystériques à l'idée qu'un nouveau membre de Fairy Tail, Natsu et Lucy s'étaient mis à hurler des exclamations incompréhensibles à propos d'une famille qui s'agrandit et de ses cheveux aussi bleus qu'Happy en se secouant mutuellement comme des pruniers, bien que Juvia ignorait de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait à l'époque.

Ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, Juvia les avait regardé l'un après l'autre, tellement confuse, heureuse et reconnaissante à la fois qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer, rire ou attendre que quelque chose se passe.

_Ça ressemblait à une famille._

- « Euh... Juvia ? », s'était inquiétée Erza en voyant que les sanglots de cette dernière avaient reprit de plus belle, malgré le fait qu'on puisse distinguer un sourire crispé derrière ses larmes incessantes. « Tu... Euh… Enfin, ça va ?

- Oui ! », avait-elle immédiatement répondu après avoir reniflé, attrapant maladroitement le mouchoir que Lucy lui tendait. « Oui, ça va, Juvia… Juvia ne sait pas… »

Le sourire mi-amusé, mi-navré de Grey suffit à la faire fondre en larmes à nouveau.

_Juvia, à Fairy Tail. Une famille. Un groupe. Des amis._

Erza avait sourit, presque tendrement.

- « Rah, ils se sont barrés. », pesta Natsu en faisait allusion aux deux anciens camarades de Juvia. « Et ma glace alors ?!

- Oh, Natsu, ce que tu peux être ennuyant... », soupira Lucy. » Allez. C'est moi qui paye.

- … Lucy, t'es juste _gé-ni-a-le. »_, avait-il déclaré, salivant déjà à la pensée de ce qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir se mettre sous la dent.

La blonde gloussa légèrement avant de prendre la tête et se diriger vers une rue annexe, plus animée, bientôt suivie du reste du groupe.

- « Eh, tu viens ? »

Juvia avait sourit avant de lui emboîter le pas, resserrant son parapluie comme pour se donner contenance.

- « Oui, Grey-sama. Juvia arrive. »

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! Encore une fois, j'attends vos avis, remarques, éventuelles critiques.. Je prends tout ! Prenez donc le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Je pense ré-éditer le premier chapitre dans les jours qui suivent, sinon, histoire d'enrichir un peu tout ça.

Merci encore et à bientôt !

_Bymeha_


End file.
